


Untitled

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for the Feilong B-day contest on club sion on LJ is a short one, consisting of my take on the dragons that counter the main dragon, which would be our Feilong. I only did four, the Earth Dragon- Asami, the Water Dragon- Akihito, the Metal Dragon- Yoh and the Fire Dragon- Mikhail. I’ve also kept the original text explaining each dragon’s element as it is written on the original site. Those text are not my own.</p><p>Borrowed texts from-http://www.usbridalguide.com/special/chinesehoroscopes/Dragon.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Each short ficlet is from Feilong’s POV, but deals with different timelines in the entire series in chronological order- I hope -.-  
> I would really appreciate feedback, thank you^^

**_ THE EARTH DRAGON _ **

_ Earth Dragons make great managers because they are practical, levelheaded and demonstrate a knack for organizing. They still have the need to dictate and be admired, but they are affable, congenial and supportive. Compared to other Dragons, Earth Dragons are less likely to breathe fire at the least irritation. They will work diligently to complete their life goals. The Earth element adds a greater portion of self-control to the Dragon's personality and usually the Earth Dragon is deserving of the respect he or she desires. These Dragons take their life and romantic responsibilities quite seriously. _

When Feilong had decided he wasn’t going to return to his brother and father, he knew the risk he was taking and the consequences that would follow. He knew he was practically putting this man over his own family, and realized it was because Asami inspired feelings of freedom and liberation inside him.

 

His desire to please his family was now turning into an ugly affair. His brother used him, his father didn’t respect him and everything was becoming quiet the mess Asami had explained it to be.

 

Asami had given him a sense of direction; freedom or servitude?

 

He’d never tasted freedom until he met Asami and he hungered for more; to be able to be himself without the disapproving gaze of his father or the scornful glances of his brother. He was molded into the image of the perfect Assassin, an unfeeling killing machine and for that his humanity was sacrificed. His father and brother stripped away his emotions and cornered him into doing the family’s bidding...

 

...until now. Until Asami.

 

Asami swept into his life and tore down every wall he’d known to be the truth with his straightforwardness and diligence.

 

And the way in which he dealt with his traitor subordinate, Ejima, at that warehouse only proved how level headed and practical Asami was. To be honest he would never give a traitor in his organization time to explain much less a second chance, but what Asami said also made sense; that man would be of more use to him alive than dead and his gratefulness ensured his loyalty. It put a different perspective on the way he’d been thinking all along.

 

Back at the guesthouse, Asami all but told him what he needed to hear, that he considered him worthy of his time...a creditable man. Going into partnership with the man to officially break ties with his family was a wise idea and he was glad Asami didn’t turn him down.

 

The disappointment though, when he found out Asami was working for Tou, the family enemy, was a blow to his ego since he came to rely on the man thus far.

 

Asami was using him just like everybody else.

 

But then, Asami had put himself in the line of fire for him, saved him from getting hurt and that action alone had pushed the doubt to the back of his mind and resurfaced his ideology about Asami looking out for his best interest. Why take a stab for him if that wasn’t the case?

 

He found himself falling, falling for the very first man to put himself on the line for him, to respect him.

 

His family never cared but Asami proved he did by his actions alone.

 

...Death before dishonour...

 

... And he wanted to die, when he found out everything was a perfectly fabricated lie.

 

**_ THE WATER DRAGON _ **

_ Water has a calming effect on the Dragon's fearless temperament. Water allows the Dragon to re-direct its enthusiasm, and makes him more perceptive of others. These Dragons are better equipped to take a step back to re-evaluate a situation because they understand the art of patience and do not desire the spotlight like other Dragons. Therefore, they make smart decisions and are able to see eye-to-eye with other people. However, their actions can go wrong if they do not research or if they do not finish one project before starting another. _

 

Feilong’s thoughts and feelings towards Takaba Akihito in the beginning didn’t go beyond a means to an end or an object to be used for personal gain.

 

For revenge against Asami.

 

Takaba Akihito was nobody,  _nothing_  and he treated him as such. Used him like he deserved until  the time came for the charade to end.

 

But...as Akihito stood before him with tears in his eyes, tears he shed for him, he couldn’t help but feel something akin to remorse for his actions run through him. He’d beaten, raped and degrade the only person he’d ever seen show true emotions for him other than Tao. Someone who was willing to put his needs before his own by pointing out his own flaws and misconceptions.

 

It was a blow to his temperament. He wondered how Akihito was able to dissipate the anger and the ill-intent towards him. He realized that unlike the past him, Akihito was steadfast and headstrong even in the most dire of situations. He respected that.

 

He’d learned through Akihito that sometimes brute force lead to a more harmful outcome, especially when fuelled by festering emotions. The deed, as the younger had pointed out, meant more to him as a treasure from his father than all the riches in the world combined...

 

 

...it meant more to him than destroying himself for a man that would probably be happy he was gone.

 

_ “Why are you taking a path that will only harm you?!” _

 

Takaba Akihito, with a heart big enough to forgive and look out for his captor...his molester, was an even bigger man than he’d imagined.

 

Out of a lingering desire to see it happen, he had asked him to stay. Akihito considered him a friend, a word which hadn’t been used to describe him in years.

 

Akihito had refused, as he’d expected because only a fool couldn’t see the lingering feelings and the hope and desire for a man he’d threaten to obliterate behind those hazel eyes. Akihito wanted Asami, and just like the calm of the most serene body of water, he’d somehow managed to quell the fire of his desire for destruction.

 

**_ THE METAL DRAGON _ **

_ Truthful but extreme, courageous but unyielding, Metal Dragons have a strength similar to the Dragon fire. Metal Dragons succeed through determination. They are mighty and respect people who stand up to them. In troubled times, these Dragons make great allies, but become ferocious challengers. Metal Dragons can often calm others through their forceful personalities. They seek action, and things are never better than when they are defending a thought or belief about which they have complete faith. Metal Dragons like to lead, and have an affect that makes others want to follow them. Yet even if they attract no support they will fight alone. _

Yoh had always been by Feilong’s side, from his stint in prison for his father’s death to this very day. Yoh was the type of subordinate he had faith in, who did any and everything he asked without question.

 

Yoh was steadfast and unyielding, a real soldier in the field and he respected him for that. He even saved his life while they were in prison together, stopping a man that wanted to stab him. That’s how they met.

 

So when he found out Yoh was just another traitor, it shattered something inside him just like the time he believed Asami had betrayed him. But this time there would be no second chances. Yoh knew what the punishment for treachery was, and despite his consciousness screaming at him to be lenient...to have a heart because this man was always there - help put Baishe back to its rightful place, he couldn’t.

 

Yoh is a man of principle after all, and the principle of the matter was that he had to die for his betrayal.

 

He just had to die...

 

...he had to...

 

But to be honest, against all odds, he wanted him to live.

 

**_ THE FIRE DRAGON _ **

_ The Fire Dragon is a powerful force to be reckoned with. This is a Dragon doubled! The Fire Dragon can move from calm and collected to combustible in a matter of seconds. In some ways the Fire Dragon is his or her own worst enemy. These Dragons cannot help feeling they are valuable and all-knowing. When they are right their vehemence and vigor is an asset to the cause, and though they value objectivity, they do not always employ the best decision-making measures, and sometimes jump to the wrong conclusion. They also suffer from recklessness and quick tempers. Yet, when they do keep their temper, emotions, and rivaling spirit under control, they emanate a commanding influence on other people. _

 

Mikhail Arbatov was an idiot in every sense of the word. For a powerful mafia figure he was disorganized, rude and blatantly persistent. How did the Russian mafia function with him? How did they manage to have such a firm stronghold in the game with him as their leader?

 

Although, he had to admit that when it came to getting the job done, all fun and jokes aside, Mikhail was a man that commanded respect, who was flawless in his executions. And that tiny pinch of objectivity was what prevented him from putting the man out of his misery. Literally. To a lesser extent it was also because the Russian Mafia was too much for him to start a war with right now....

 

...but that was another issue for another time.

 

Mikhail had made countless declarations of love, sent enough chocolate to give one heartburn and had called enough times for him to change his phone number. Even after the fiasco on his ship over Akihito and the deed had ended, the man just stubbornly got into his personal space, under his skin and into his mind with dreams of instant death for his stupidity.

 

After a decline in power with the supposedly too easy release of Asami, the Baishe was now creeping back to the top of the underworld with his strong hold and steadfastness to prove he wasn’t one to be trifled with. Men had laughed and jeered, underestimated him because of his looks and they got a bullet for their efforts.

 

Feilong would sit at the top, soaring again no matter what anybody else thought.

 

If only the thorn in his side called Mikhail Arbatov would get out of his life with his waywardness. With his conscience now clear, the burden of his heart lifted and the weight of his consciousness eased, he could work towards becoming who he wants to be, raising Tao and growing his business as he saw fit.

 

While he sat in a recliner in his room sipping on a bourbon mix, the one drink he’d decided to master since it caused his embarrassment before Asami all those years ago in that bar, which caused the man to give him orange juice after, his phone started ringing...

 

...He looked at the LED display and frowned. How the hell did Mikhail get this number so quickly?

 

Needless to say, he threw said contraption through the window and continued sipping his drink...bourbon and orange juice.

 

The End!


End file.
